warriorcatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
ThunderClan Camp
ThunderClan camp is in a stone hollow in the heart of ThunderClan Territory. A beech tree has fallen into it, and cats have rebuilt their camp around it. A fresh-kill pile is piled at the edge of the camp, filled with tasty prey. The clan leader makes announcements from the highledge. Dens Leader's Den Warriors Den Apprentices Den Medicine Cats Den Nursery Elders Den Roleplaying Foxleap padded over to the fresh kill pile to take a piece of fresh kill. He licked his lips and he scented a squirrel, and pulled it out of the pile. "Anyone want to go hunting?" Hazeltail asked, itching to get out of the camp. The repairs from the dark forest battle had just been finished, and she was eager to get back to normal clan life. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 17:40, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "Sure!" Rosepetal mewed, bounding through the camp, her thrush forgotten, as she thought of a hunt. "I'll come, too" Brackenfur said. Ducksplash 20:41, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "C..can I come?" Squirrelflight askes. "I'll join!" Snowkit and Lilykit squek together. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 20:47, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "Sorry kits, but you have to wait until you're apprenticed," Bumblestripe purred. Ducksplash 20:52, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "Awwww come one!" Lilykit squeaks. "Pwesse?" Snowkit mews. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 20:53, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "Sorry, but the warrior code is the warrior code," Bumblestripe mewed. Ducksplash 20:55, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "The warrior code didn't protect us form them." Cloudtail hisses. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 20:56, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "Doesn't he ever shut up?" Rosepetal mewed into Brackenfur's ear. Ducksplash 20:58, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Snowkit claws at Rosepetal, "Dont talk about my daddy like that fox-heart!" [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 20:59, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Brackenfur picked Snowkit up by the scruff. "Hold on there young one," he purred. Ducksplash 21:06, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "Let go of me you flea bitten, dog-dung eating, fox-hearted fighter!" She growls and swipes, missing Brackenfur completely (I think I'm going to make her the meedy cart apperentice. She'll be a female Jayfeather xD) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 21:07, July 10, 2012 (UTC) (xDD) Bumblestripe and Rosepetal just purred at the small tom. Ducksplash 21:10, July 10, 2012 (UTC) (I thought snow was a she -.-) "Dont laugh at me!" He yells as Lilykit shakes her head and follows. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 21:15, July 10, 2012 (UTC) (Nope, he's a tom) Bumblestripe and Rosepetal tried to stop purring, but they couldn't. Ducksplash 21:20, July 10, 2012 (UTC) (I know that nine .-.) "I hate you! I hate you all!" She yowls. Even Cloudtail and Lilykit can't help but laugh. )Maybe a meddy cat gone bad....) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 21:26, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "Sorry," Brackenfur mewed. Ducksplash 21:47, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "I'll kill you all." He rages. (HE means it to xD) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 22:41, July 10, 2012 (UTC) (xD) "Sorry, Snowkit," Rosepetal repeats. Ducksplash 23:42, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, you will be!" [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 02:20, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Bumblestripe frowned. Ducksplash 04:20, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "What are you making faces about!" (LOL xD) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 07:01, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "Snowkit! Look" Dewkit squeaked, rolling a mouse around. "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 07:21, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "Shut up you flea-bag, I could care less!" (Lol, I think I'm trying to make him like cloudtail, but instead, I'm making him a jerk xD) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 18:07, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Rosepetal sat down. Ducksplash 19:27, July 11, 2012 (UTC) (What ever happened to Bracken?) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 19:39, July 11, 2012 (UTC) (Oh I forgot about him xDD) "Hush up and go to your father," Brackenfur said sitting the small white tom down. Ducksplash 20:27, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "Come here Snowkit." Cloudkit cooed. "Coming." Snowkit mumbled. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 20:29, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "Let's leave on our patrol now." Hazeltail meowed, wanting to get away from the kit. She walked out of the camp. Amberkit stared with wide eyes at her brother. Her gray fur was fluffed up in suprise. I doidn't know he was like that. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 20:36, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "What are you staring at?" Snowkit growls. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 20:37, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "He'll have his hnds full with that one," Brackenfur murmered in Rosepetal's ear as they followed Hazeltail out of camp. Ducksplash 20:38, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Amberkit looked down at her paws. "Nothing." She murmured. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 20:40, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "Thats right nothing!" (LOL) "Be nice to your sister, Snowkit!" Cloudtail scoalds. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 20:44, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Amberkit decided to ignore Snowkit, and ran over to play with Seedkit, her best friend. Bramblestar twitched his whiskers as he watched the events from the highledge. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 20:48, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "I'm sorry Bramblestar." Cloudtail bows his head. (I edit on another RP wiki, can, if they want, we affilate?) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 20:50, July 11, 2012 (UTC) (What's affilating?) "That kit has your spirit Cloudtail." Bramblestar meowed, twitching his whiskers. "He'll make a good warrior someday, if he learns to respect his clanmates and hold his tongue." Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 20:55, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "I sure hope so." (When to wikis are frinds and share users, and most of the time, are about the same subject (IE warriors) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Yes, Yes, I Am That Awesome ;)']] 20:58, July 11, 2012 (UTC) (Sure!) "Me too." Bramblestar meowed. Seedkit leaped on top of Amberkit. Amberkit rolled around in the dust, trying to dislodge her attacker. "Rawr, Mapleshade, you'll never get the best of me!" Amberkit mewed. "Oh yes I will Spottedleaf!" Seedkit squealed. Sandstrom felt a pang of greif as she watched the kits play Dark Forest Attack. Spottedleaf had died to save her. Cinderstar "Saving the clan on your own?" "Yeah, what have you been doing?" -Crookedstar's Promise 21:05, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Category:ThunderClan Category:Territory Category:ThunderClan Territory Category:Camps Category:Roleplay Category:ThunderClan Category:Territory Category:ThunderClan Territory Category:Camps Category:Roleplay